


Telephone

by ItsDoll



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDoll/pseuds/ItsDoll
Summary: One too many nights of your boyfriend gone has you in need.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Telephone

Gabriel had been gone too long. Eight months stationed in Gibraltar, with six more weeks to go, had you longing for the warmth and touch of your boyfriend. He called you when he could, really, but it was only every few days, with sparse "I miss you" and "I love you" texts to feed your soul in the days between. You didn't blame him. He was a powerful and busy man with many responsibilities, and you understood that. You kept yourself busy in the meanwhile: late night workouts and consequential bonding-time with your shower head to keep your mind off, or rather on, your distant lover. 

Tonight was an especially lonely night. Gabe hadn’t called, or even texted, in about a week and a half, and your heart longed to hear his voice. So to your utmost pleasure, you leaped for your phone when you heard his custom ringtone chime.

“Hey baby. You awake?” The message read. 

“Yes:)!” You typed back.

“I’ve missed you. Sorry I haven’t been able to talk, things have been busy over here.” You smiled at his message as he continued his thoughts, “Why are you awake? It’s late :/.”

Your eyes flicked to the holographic clock on your nightstand, its red numbers displaying an ungodly hour.

“I couldn’t sleep,” You nestled under the covers of your comforter, squeezing a pillow tight to your side, “the bed is too cold without you.”

You watched as Gabe typed for a moment, the thought bubble continuously appearing and disappearing. You smiled at his indecisiveness.

“Video call?” His message read. You didn’t wait to respond, simply pressing the camera icon next to his contact name, heart thumping in your chest.

He picked up after two rings, and you felt your heart flutter as you took in the sight of him. Hair wet and towel draped around his neck, presumably from a recent shower, Gabe sat propped up against the headboard of his bed, bare chest exposed. You drank up the sight of him eagerly, eyes flicking down to his lower body, clad in grey sweats. Noticing this, he smirked.

“Hey beautiful,” his rich voice rasped.

“Hi baby,” you said through a wide smile. You couldn’t help your happiness; you’ve missed him so much.

You two spent some time catching up, listening eagerly as he complained about Morrison and HR. He let out hearty chuckles as you told recollections of training with the rest of Blackwatch: Genji and Jessie’s banter and lunches mysteriously disappearing from the team fridge.  


You soon fell into a comfortable silence, simply smiling at one another soulfully. You propped your phone up on your nightstand, allowing you to readjust yourself on the bed so you lay above the covers. You wore nothing but a thin tank top and lacy panties, and Gabriel drew in a sharp breath as he observed.

“God baby, you’re a tease,” he said playfully, but his voice was raspier and heavier, and this did not go unnoticed by you. 

“Oh yeah?” You smirked playfully, eyes teasing. You leaned forward a little bit, allowing him to peek at your exposed cleavage, nipples hard and poking through the thin fabric of your shirt.  
Gabriel groaned, a primal sound, as his hand reached down to massage his growing bulge.  


“Someone’s getting excited.” You prompted.

“How can I not, seeing you looking so sexy. Making me want to fly over there just to fuck the shit of you, hmm?”

Your breath caught in your throat, and you felt arousal set deeply within your core.

“What’s wrong baby?” Gabe said smugly, taking note of your hesitation, “Can’t my girl handle a little teasing?” 

His words reanimated you, and you sought to alleviate the heat pooling between your legs. You only moaned softly in response, taking your hard nipples between the tips of your fingers through your top, eyes set steadily on Gabe. He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as his hand rubbed slowly and firmly over himself.

“Be a good girl and take off your shirt for me.” 

You coyly complied, lying flat on your back as you arched up to peel off the slim fabric. You glanced shyly over your shoulder to check that your body was still in frame and that he could see all of you. He could, his eyes swallowing you up hungrily, his hand reaching into his sweats.

“Mmm let me see, Gabe,” You requested, rolling to your side for a better view.

“I will if you listen to what I say, okay baby?”

“Okay.”

“I want you to say “Yes Daddy”.” His pupils were blown wide, his jaw clenched tightly as you continued to tease yourself in front of him. 

“Yes, Daddy.” You said, eyes peering from under your eyelashes. 

“God, if I was there, I’d ravage you, babygirl,” Gabe practically growled, lip pulled between his teeth, muscles tense.

You hummed in acknowledgement, legs squeezing together in anticipation, waiting for him to give you instructions as you continued your ministrations on your supple breasts.

“Take your panties off. Slowly.” He said firmly.

You readjusted your position once more, fingers slipping beneath the hem of the lace, teasing your wet heat gently, you slowly pulled them off of your legs, eyes firmly set on your lover.  
Gabe had his cock in his hand now, his thick manhood stiff and pink, precum leaking out of the swollen tip as he pumped slowly, watching as you exposed yourself for him. 

“Lie down and touch yourself for me, baby.” He nearly whispered, hand firmly gripping his length, tugging as he watched your fingers dip luridly into your heat.

You gathered up your wetness, bringing it up to your clit to circle a few times, before dipping back down to your aching core.

“Put two fingers in for me.”

You bit your lip as you felt yourself stretch around your fingers, your pussy tight and hot. You bit back a moan as you watched Gabe stroke himself, his pace alternating between speeds as he watched you sharply. 

“Play with your nipples, too,” he added, “and let me hear you, baby.”

You brought your left hand up to your stiff peak and lightly pinched your nipples, a small moan escaping you as your arousal increased, your breaths becoming ragged.

“Rub your clit baby, just like Daddy would if I was there.”

You furrowed your brow as you rubbed tight circles on your sensitive rub, picturing your lover’s coarse fingers and hot skin on you. You moaned, louder this time, his name on your lips as you slowly lost yourself in your pleasure. 

“Faster,” he commanded. You complied, circles getting tighter and harder. “That’s my good girl.”  


You looked up to the phone, admiring Gabriel as he pumped his thickness, a light sheen of sweat glinting in the light, his unfixed curls hanging slightly over his forehead. His jaw clenched as you moaned up at him, fingers still moving on your needy skin.

“I want you to picture my tongue all over your pussy. Sucking on your clit, fingers pumping deep inside you. I want you to feel me as I eat all of you up,” his voice was deep and laced with need. You openly moaned out his name as you felt the coil in your stomach draw tighter.

“Come for me, baby.”

That was all you needed to topple over the edge. Your legs shook and your back arched as you came, moaning out to your lover.

“That’s my good baby girl,” He cooed. He hadn’t come yet, his cock still pulsing in his hand, which hadn’t stopped stroking himself. “Lie down on your stomach now, baby. Ass in the air.”

You rolled over, placing a pillow beneath you, as you struggled to command your legs. You pushed your ass up in the air, face pressed into your pillow.

Gabe had slowed down his own motions, instead subtly massaging his balls, his other hand rubbing his tip. Your mouth nearly watered as you watched a bead of precum drip down the side of his big cock, over a pulsing vein. 

“I wish I could put your cock in my mouth, Daddy,” you said softly, eyes pleading to him through the camera.

Gabe’s jaw tensed and he returned to his previous stroking motions as he stared at you through the screen. 

“Such a dirty little girl you are,” he said with a sangfroid smirk, though you knew he was drawn tight with arousal. “You’re Daddy’s little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” You complied.

“Stay like that and stroke that pretty pussy for me, baby.” 

You slipped your hand under you, meeting your overly sensitive flesh with a recoil, as you gingerly began rubbing yourself. Gabe picked up his pace, and you raced to match it: one hand rubbing your clit and the other two fingers deep inside you.

“You want my cock in you, baby?” He growled, “Tell Daddy how much you want my thick dick stuffed inside you.”

“I want you so bad, Daddy,” you moaned, “I want to feel your thick cock stretching me out and to feel you so deep in my soaking wet pussy. I want you to come inside me and to feel you spill your hot cum all over my walls.”

Gabriel moaned deeply, his fist pumping faster, precum leaking steadily out of his tip.

“I want you to come, again baby.” 

You moaned gingerly, unsure if you could handle it.

“I know you can do it. You got it, baby,” he encouraged, his voice tight, his face deepening to a shade of pink. He was close.

You picked up your pace, not wanting to disappoint, and you cried out at the overstimulation.

“Come for me baby. Come all over Daddy’s cock.”

You released with a cry, legs shaking violently as you pushed back on your hands, toes curling. Your ears rang and your vision went white as your eyes rolled back into your head.

“That’s my girl. That’s my good babygirl,” Gabe moaned. He pumped furiously at his cock before letting out a deep moan, hot cum spurting from his tip. He stroked himself a few more times, eyes glazed in pleasure, before reaching for the towel that had fallen off sometime during your festivities, and cleaned himself up.

You watched him contently, grabbing your phone before curling up under your comforter once more, lights off.

“Thank you for that, baby,” he said softly, reaching to turn off his own lights and lying down.

“Of course. I miss you so much, Gabe,” You whispered, exhaustion taking its toll on your body.

“I know baby,” he paused, “but we’ll be together soon.”

You hummed softly, unable to summon words, as you let your eyes close. You didn’t know how long it took, but you soon fell asleep to the sound of your lover’s steady breath, lulling you into a night of reunions, warm embraces, and sloppy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Long time no see! Quarantine has me left with plenty of time to finally post (I can't believe it took a national lockdown to get me to update XD). Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Hope you all stay safe out there <3.


End file.
